A Change Would Do You Good
A Change Would Do You Good ist ein Song aus der dritten Folge der vierten Staffel, Wenn die Muse nicht küsst, und wird von Brody und Rachel gesungen. Der Song startet im Tanzraum 101 an der NYADA, ehe die beiden durch New York spazieren. Der Song endet wieder an der NYADA, wo Rachel Brody danach zum Essen einlädt. Das Original stammt von Sheryl Crow aus ihrem zweiten Album "Sheryl Crow" aus dem Jahre 1997. Lyrics Rachel: Ten years living in a paperbag Feedback baby, he's a flipped out cat He's a platinum canary, drinkin' falstaff beer Mercedes rule, and a rented lear Brody: Bottom feeder insincere High fed low fat pioneer Beide: Sell the house and go to school Pretty young girlfriend, daddy's jewel Rachel: A change Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: I think a change Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good Brody: A change would do you good Rachel (Brody harmonierend): God's little gift is on the rag Poster girl posing in a fashion mag Canine, feline, Jekyll and Hyde Wear your fake fur on the inside Brody (Rachel harmonierend): Queen of south beach, aging blues Dinner's at six, wear your cement shoes Beide: I thought you were singing your heart out to me Your lips were syncing and now I see Rachel: A change Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: I think a change Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good Brody: A change would do you good Brody (mit Rachel): I think a (change) Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: I think a change Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good Brody: A change would do you good Rachel (Brody harmonierend): Chasing dragons with plastic swords Jack off Jimmy, everybody wants more Scully and angel on the kitchen floor And I'm calling Buddy on the ouija board Brody (Rachel harmonierend): I've been thinking 'bout catching a train Leave my phone machine by the radar range Beide: Hello it's me, I'm not at home If you'd like to reach me, leave me Brody: Alone Rachel: I think a change Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good Brody: A change would do you good Hello, it's me, I'm not at home Beide: If you'd like to reach me, leave Brody: Me alone Rachel: I think a change Brody (Rachel): A change would do you good (would do you good) Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: I-I think a change Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Oooh, I think a change Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good now, now Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: I think a change Brody: A change would do you good Rachel: Would do you good Brody: A change would do you good Beide: Would do you good! Trivia *Die Performance fand an der High Line und der Gansevoort Street bis West 34th Street zwischen der 10th and 11th Avenues in New York, NY, statt. Fehler *Wenn Rachel die CD reinschiebt, fängt das Lied schon an, bevor die CD richtig drin ist. *Der Mann, der das Foto von Brody und Rachel auf ihrem Handy macht, macht zwei Fotos, wobei beim Letzten der Bildschirm des Handys schwarz war, was darauf schließen lässt, dass es aus war. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Brody Weston